


his everything

by hyuck6_6



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Soft Mark Lee (NCT), hyuck is mark's everything, hyuck loves mark, idk what this is, mark loves hyuck, this is stupid we
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22343947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuck6_6/pseuds/hyuck6_6
Summary: donghyuck was everything to mark, he was his sun, his moon, hisgalaxyand everything in between.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	his everything

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! i wrote this @ like 2am while being in my hyuck feels bc :(( i love him so so much,, and in this so does mark!! bc cmon,,,,, anyways! i havent had anyone check this for anything so im sorry if this sucks or doesn't make sense or if there is any mistakes. also!! just know the fic that i'm working on is much longer than this one and the last i made :)

being with donghuck brought a new adventure each day. mark couldn't remember exactly when every waking moment meant something to him, but he did know the reason behind it all was that of his sun-kissed lover. 

donghyuck was everything to mark, he was his sun, his moon, his _galaxy_ and everything in between. he is the blazing sunlight on a hot afternoon and the gentle lull of sunday mornings, he is the high pitched laughter and the sweet humming of an almost familiar melody. mark doesn't question it when donghyuck becomes his everything, doesn't even bat an eye, he knows it was bound to come. after all, who wouldn't love a boy with golden skin and a voice sweet as honey

even though mark never questioned how his sudden realization came to be, he could recall the times his affection seemed to grow for the younger boy.

take the all the times donghyuck has barged into mark's room or studio begging the older to come cuddle with him or just to get some rest. the singer wouldn't stop begging until mark begrudgingly agreed, all the while donghyuck pulls at his sleeve with the biggest, brightest puppy dogs eyes he has every had the chance to see. everytime mark agrees, the younger always give a joyous yell and grins the prettiest grin mark's every seen. 

mark thinks back to the times where he'd feel the dip in his bed at who knows how late accompanied by a warm body. he never thinks twice about wrapping an arm around the owner of the body, already knowing who it is and what to expect: with the turn of a head he is met with the face of a sleepy donghyuck, always giving him that lazy grin and a sweet kiss to his cheek. he always whispers to mark "thanks hyung," as if mark would kick him out, but mark would never. he'd never admit it then, but falling asleep with donghyuck cuddled up to his side always made him feel safe, a feeling he never gets without the younger around. 

donghyuck brought out the good in mark. mark could never doubt himself when the younger constantly whispers to him how proud he is of him, how he could never do what mark could do, never be as brave as him. when donghyuck tells mark that everything he is and what he does makes him so, _so_ proud, all of mark's darkest thoughts go away like they were never there to begin with. donghyuck is his anchor, the only think that keeps mark afloat. and he's ok with that. 

mark knows he means just as much to donghyuck, can see it in the singers eyes when he tells mark he loves him, sees it in the proud look he sends mark after a performance, still high off of adrenaline. mark knows that they'd each go to the end of the world and back, hell, he'd even go to lengths unthinkable for him. mark knows that they are young, not even completely _men_ yet, but one thing that he also knows his that donghyuck is his soulmate, his _everything_.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! kudos and comments r always welc <33 pls have a good day/night :D


End file.
